The Denial Of Love
by SparklingDiamond247
Summary: They love each other, but how do you cope with not being able to see the person you love? its much better than it sounds i assure you
1. An Act Of Betrayal

The denial Of Love By SparklingDiamond247  
  
By the way, I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue. Chapter 1: An Act of Betrayal This is not just another Satine doesn't die story; this is one with a heart, a meaning and a truth of denial.  
  
Satine rushed around pleading to get The Duke to not harm Christian if he came with in 2 feet of the Moulin Rouge. "He wrote the show I'm sure he wants to see it." Was her last thought that could help her in her determination to be with Christian. She followed the duke as he walked into a side room eagerly changing her pace from time to time, like a victim awaiting her verdict of her trial at court. "Well then he can read the book." He laughed wickedly. Satine drew in her breath then turned on her heal and walked away from him. He looked at her and then looked at his scarred friend. The man laughed in turn with the duke on their conquest of victory. Meanwhile Christian was getting something for Toulouse but unfortunately on his part he bumped into the scarred guy that was dared to kill him if he came near the Moulin Rouge. And unfortunately for him his errand happened to take him near to the very place but he hurried along hoping to go unnoticed and he did.  
  
Satine began to sing to herself quietly as she sat in her room thinking about Christian.  
  
Oh, GREAT GOD, BE SMALL ENOUGH TO HEAR ME NOW THERE WERE TIMES WHEN I WAS CRYING FROM THE DARK OF DANIEL'S DEN AND I HAVE ASKED YOU ONCE OR TWICE IF YOU WOULD PART THE SEA AGAIN BUT TONIGHT I DO NOT NEED A FIERY PILLAR IN THE SKY JUST WANNA KNOW YOU'RE GONNA HOLD ME IF I START TO CRY OH, GREAT GOD, BE SMALL ENOUGH TO HEAR ME NOW She sang in her delicate voice  
  
OH, GREAT GOD, BE CLOSE ENOUGH TO FEEL YOU NOW THERE HAVE BEEN MOMENTS WHEN I COULD NOT FACE GOLIATH ON MY OWN AND HOW COULD I FORGET WE'VE MARCHED AROUND OUR SHARE OF JERICHOS BUT I WILL NOT BE SETTING OUT A FLEECE FOR YOU TONIGHT JUST WANNA KNOW THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT OH GREAT GOD, BE CLOSE ENOUGH TO FEEL YOU NOW She sang with hope and trust for she knew Christian would come for her ALL PRAISE AND ALL HONOR BE TO THE GOD OF ANCIENT MYSTERIES WHO'S EVERY SIGN AND WONDER TURN THE PAGES OF OUR HISTORY BUT TONIGHT MY HEART IS HEAVY AND I CANNOT KEEP FROM WHISPERING THIS PRAYER "ARE YOU THERE?"  
  
AND I KNOW YOU COULD LEAVE WRITING ON THE WALL THAT'S JUST FOR ME OR SEND WISDOM WHILE I'M SLEEPING, LIKE IN SOLOMAN'S SWEET DREAMS BUT I DON'T NEED THE STRENGTH OF SAMSON OR A CHARIOT IN THE END JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU STILL KNOW HOW MANY HAIRS ARE ON MY HEAD OH GREAT GOD, BE SMALL ENOUGH TO HEAR ME NOW  
  
She ran down the stairs as a sudden thought rushed to her head as quickly as blood may have. She was now full of hope and signs of life. She ran to Christian's house passing the duke on her way. "Where are you going my dear?" he asked. "Uhhh I'm going to a.a...to see Toulouse." She stuttered. She ran up the stairs of Christian's garret, smiling as she went. He was sitting at his typewriter attempting to write something when she burst in she made such a noise with the door that it startled him and he jumped up. He didn't at first respond until she sat on the bed breathlessly. He didn't give her gratitude for her behaviour instead he shunned her. Not speaking a word, she began to become very worried as he went around as if she wasn't actually there. "Whatever is wrong?" she asked confused as her lover sat in front of her ignoring her. "Where were you last night?" he asked barely whispering the question that was hastily forming fear in his mind. "I...I was ill." She replied. He let out a breath and nervously laughed as if to say "I don't believe you." She got up hastily heading towards him and as her illness needed to prove to him she was ill she started to cough viciously. Blood started to appear on her fingers. He turned his back to her. She looked at the floor then walked towards the door. She quietly opened the big oak door and slipped outside. She began to sing to herself and he listened with his mind spinning, listening the soft sweet melody of her voice.  
  
I'm only happy when I'm with you I only feel good when I'm talking to you & I'm a mess when you don't call me Call me at night Where did you go Where did you go And did you think of me  
  
It's hard to breathe & my heart is sinking I'm slipping fast & I'm reaching for you It's gonna hurt cause I have been there before Can't take much more Can't take another night  
  
Without you beside me  
  
I want to review my kisses On every inch of your body I want to reveal my secrets That only you should know I feel all this pain inside of me That only your lips can make better I wanna review my kisses So you won't forget that you are mine  
  
Don't wanna care more than you do Don't wanna be the 1 who's out in the rain Don't wanna get that Call where you sound so cold So far away, So far away Like the distant roll of thunder  
  
I want to review my kisses On every inch of your body I want to reveal my secrets That only you should know I feel all this pain inside of me That only your lips can make better I wanna review my kisses So you won't forget that you are mine  
  
It's a cave in the darkness And I'm lost inside you Don't go  
  
I want to review my kisses On every inch of your body I want to reveal my secrets That only you should know I feel like a childless mother Longing to hold her baby If I could review my kisses Then you won't forget that you are mine She sang softly sitting on the floor outside Christian's rented garret. She started to cry quietly, why doesn't he believe me? She thought.  
  
After she had walked away, Christian sat down at his typewriter and began to type, his fingers numb over the keys. He wrote:  
  
Being here together Is like dreaming wide awake Once you've found perfection You know it's no mistake Too many times I've tried too hard To make love Become real You showed me how My life can change When love is meant to be It's Undeniable Your love is Undeniable It's Undeniable. True love is Undeniable. It's Undeniable You can change direction You can change your mind Cold sky and close your eyes But the sun's still gonna shine 'Cause when the magic comes your way And you say it isn't real Yeah! There's no use to try to lie About the way you make me feel. It's Undeniable Your love is Undeniable It's Undeniable. True love is Undeniable. It's Undeniable I can't turn it down (I can't turn it down) No one else can turn it around It's the truest thing I've ever found It's Undeniable Your love is Undeniable It's Undeniable. True love is Undeniable. It's Undeniable Satine continued to walk back to the prison that had wanted to separate the 2 young lovers in the first place but they knew their love was so strong so they ignored everyone. The place she was referring to; The Moulin Rouge, a place for the rich and unhappy to play with the young and beautiful, an underworld of deceit and lies that never got out, a place where Harry Zidler ruled over everything.  
  
Songs used: Nicole noredeman~ be small enough, and Leann Rimes ~ review my kisses and Undeniable. Check these out there really good, next chapter up soon. It might take a while because of my school work and my school burning down in Las Vegas so bare with me. Oh and to any one who is reading this you have most likely seen Moulin rouge and just to let you know I cry every time I watch it. 


	2. If I Should Die This Very Moment

Chapter 2: If I should die this very moment Satine sat at her desk her eyes red from sobbing, staring out at the world below her, the world she knew she truly would never be able to share the hopes and funs of. She wondered if Christian had forgiven her yet so she decided to see, she knew he loved her and she knew she loved him, but could their love overcome this? She thought so and hoped Christian would finally believe her. As she walked slowly up the stairs she immediately saw something was wrong. Why is Mrs Geraldine moving a new tenant into Christian's rented garret? She thought as she walked up to the older woman. The older woman looked at her in dumbfoundment. "Where is monsieur Christian?" she asked nervously. "Monsieur Christian has left mademoiselle. He told me he had told you and you didn't mind him moving in with you!" she stated. "He's trying to recreate his dreams." She muttered talking to herself more than to the woman. The woman looked at her. "EH?" she answered in confusion. Satine looked up at her. "Nothing, don't worry, I have to go." And with that she turned and ran down the stairs of which she had come. She ran and ran until she could run no more and began to walk back to her dressing room to see if he was waiting for her there. When she got there, she felt the strong pain of disappointment stabbing at her heart. He wasn't there but she still held her head high as Harold would notice something wrong otherwise. "What's wrong poppet?" he asked. Uh oh, he knows something's up, wait I'm a good actress I'll just lie to him. She thought. "Nothing, Harold. Why would there be?" she asked innocently as he looked at her then slowly walked away. She sat on the floor and thought about Christian but was startled by the shock of the duke's voice and lending of a hand. "My dear are you coming?" He said more telling her than asking her. "No." she quietly replied. "Excuse me?" he answered in disbelief, "I said NO! Can't you get the fact that I don't love you into your big unsophisticated head?!" she screamed at him, as he moved his mouth to respond, she interrupted him. "You don't love me and if you did I don't love you. Christian loves me and I love him I don't need you, I don't care about you, you're the GOD DAMN reason I can't be with him. You, you, you did all this yourself. You wouldn't care if I died this very moment. Goodbye Duke!!!!!!!!!!!" she turned and walked away leaving the duke behind. The duke however seemed to not have heard what she just said instead he said to Warner: Kill the boy.  
  
Sorry it is shorter but I haven't had much time to do very much, sorry no Christian but we can't always have it our way. I promise the next bit will be better. 


End file.
